The Place To Be
by CutePiglet
Summary: When Harry goes in his 4th year to the Burrow during the summer holidays, there's a /slight/ problem with the place he's supposed to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**The Place To Be**

Mr Weasley stood by the fireplace in the living room of the Burrow.

'Are you sure you don't want to come along, Molly?' he asked, as he turned around.

'No, Arthur,' Mrs Weasley said firmly, 'you've heard Ron's stories. Go on.' She pushed him towards the fireplace and held a bowl of fine, green powder out to him.

'And lay off the Muggle furniture,' she reminded him, pushing the bowl closer to him as he still hadn't taken anything.

'Maybe the twins would like to come along –'

'Get,' Mrs Weasley said exasperatedly, nearly shoving the bowl with Floo Powder up his nose.

Mr Weasley rolled his eyes but took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire, stepping in after it.

'Number Four, Privet Drive!' he called and disappeared into a burst of green.

* * *

'Harry? Harry, are you here?' Mr Weasley called as he stepped out the hearth.

'Yes, in here, Mr Weasley,' came Harry's muffled response.

'Where is _here_ exactly?' Mr Weasley asked, shaking dust off his coat.

'Is someone coming to pick you up again, boy?'

'I thought you liked it when I left,' Harry's voice responded, his tone challenging.

Mr Weasley followed the voices into the kitchen and looked around curiously. Harry and his aunt were stood in the middle of it. Harry was looking at his aunt with a look of barely disguised hatred and Mrs Dursley had her hands on her hips.

'The point,' Mrs Dursley said, 'is that you invited someone into our home who enters it unannounced through our fireplace, and I wasn't even _told_.'

She threw a sad but meaningful look at the kitchen cabinet that carried the cleaning supplies. Hedwig, who had been snoozing gently in her cage, woke from the noise and started screeching.

Harry walked over to his snow-white owl and gently patted her head. 'Sorry, Hedwig, it'll quiet down in a bit,' he said softly.

Mr Weasley turned his gaze to Mrs Dursley and spoke for the first time since his arrival.

'My wife is expecting us, I'm afraid,' he said cheerfully, 'so I think Harry and I best be going. Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Dursley.'

He made his way over to Harry, but stopped suddenly, his eyes glued to an object on the kitchen counter behind Harry's left ear.

'Merlin's beard! What on earth is _that_?'

He grabbed the mixer and held it upside down, studying it.

'What does it do?'

He re-adjusted his glasses and looked at the mixer from all the different angles he could find. When he discovered the "On" switch, he eagerly pulled it. The fruit milkshake Aunt Petunia had been making for Dudley spun around, splattering the kitchen and everyone in it with a thick, pink liquid.

'That, Mr Weasley,' Harry said, wiping his glasses, 'is a mixer. I'll explain it on the way.'

Aunt Petunia let out a horrified shriek as she opened her eyes and looked around.

'Oh, fixed in a jiffy!' Mr Weasley's responded, waving his wand. The usually spotless kitchen returned to its normal state. With one last, lingering look, Mr Weasley also put the mixer back in its place, turning the switch.

Aunt Petunia let out another piercing shout. 'Magic!' she said, her eyes bulging. 'Magic under _my roof_!'

'Let's go,' Harry said hurriedly, gesturing to his luggage.

Mr Weasley pointed his wand, spelling Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage away.

'Shouldn't we ...' he trailed off, meaningfully raising his eyebrows in Mrs Dursley's direction.

'No,' Harry said. 'We're off, see you next year!'

Harry quickly dragged Mr Weasley out of the kitchen and into the living room. Aunt Petunia seemed rooted to the spot, her eyes following them out.

'Dudley! What's that blasted noise?' Uncle Vernon's voice boomed.

'Quick,' Harry said, 'before he gets down.'

Harry pushed Mr Weasley into the fireplace and squeezed himself in next to him. It was very cramped and uncomfortable. Mr Weasley was digging around his pocket. Harry glanced anxiously to the door and then back to Mr Weasley's pocket.

There were heavy footsteps down the stairs and Aunt Petunia called out to her husband.

'Aha,' exclaimed Mr Weasley vaguely. Harry's eyes flitted to the door, just as the handle was almost wholly pulled out of the wood and Uncle Vernon came storming into the living room.

'Hello, Mr Dursley!' Mr Weasley greeted cheerfully.

Uncle Vernon's beady eyes located them, standing in the fireplace. He advanced on them, like a bull on a rage. Harry pulled hastily on Mr Weasley's hand, dropping the Floo Powder in the fire that had roared to life almost simultaneously (Mr Weasley seemed to have noticed that Uncle Vernon hurry wasn't a friendly one).

'The Burrow!' Harry said and Uncle Vernon gave an annoyed shout ... but Harry already felt everything around him spin and then the nauseous feeling in his stomach was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ouch!'

Harry hit his leg against the fireplace. Before he could even check his surroundings, he was dragged out of the fireplace and hugged. He opened his eyes and felt strands of red hair dig into them. They did it; they'd arrived at the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley's tight grip on him loosened and Harry looked around. The Burrow was cosy and homely, like usual. Only, it _was _a bit empty ...

'Mrs Weasley? Where is everyone?' Harry asked, surprised, as he allowed his gaze to wander some more.

'Oh, they're still asleep,' Mrs Weasley said, nonchalantly.

Harry looked even more surprised, feeling the muscles of his face hurt. He looked at her questioningly. Mrs Weasley understood that hadn't been explanation enough.

'It's been a long night, dear, but I won't tell you. Let's eat something first.'

Harry shrugged and followed her. When he entered the kitchen, he was hugged again.

'Surprise, Harry!' Someone whispered in his ear. It was Hermione.

Harry was really happy to be with his friends again, and he hugged her back tightly.

'Nice to see you again, Hermione!' Harry said happily.

Hermione let him go and took a seat at the table.

'Well, dear, what would you like to eat?' Mrs Weasley asked, smiling.

Harry took a seat at the table as well, surrounded by all the red-heads. Mrs Weasley waved her wand and a plate with eggs and toast appeared in front of Harry. Everyone watched him finish his breakfast. When he was done, the plate disappeared into the sink. A brush began scrubbing at it almost immediately.

'Harry,' Mrs Weasley said, taking a seat next to him. 'We have to decide where you're going to sleep.' She folded her hands together.

'But I always sleep in Ron's room,' Harry said.

'That's the problem. Hermione wants to sleep in Ron's room.'

Harry looked at Hermione, who went bright red.

'I've probably left some of last year's books in his room and it'll take a while before I've found them all,' said Hermione.

'But,' Ron started, 'last year you weren't even – OUCH!'

Everyone turned to look at Ron, surprised. Fred and George started sniggering and went to whisper amongst each other.

'Can't I bunk with Fred and George –?'

'No! We're busy with some very important things,' Fred interrupted.

'I'm afraid Harry can't sleep in my room either, I've got some stuff I need to finish for the Ministry,' said Percy.

Harry looked at Ginny, who started to blush.

'Do I have to sleep in Ginny's room, then?' Harry asked.

Mrs Weasley looked surprised. Ginny turned even redder. Ron was angrily looking from Ginny to Harry. Then, Mrs Weasley started sputtering.

'Something wrong?' Harry asked.

'No, you can't,' Mrs Weasley whispered.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, looking angrily out of the window. Mr Weasley appeared to have left for work.

'Why? I haven't got some sort of contagious disease, have I?' Ginny asked, angrily.

Mrs Weasley started mumbling.

'I could sleep on the sofa,' said Harry. 'If there's no other way.'

'Ginny's room's just too small for the two of you!' said Ron angrily.

'What?! Have you looked at your own room recently? Your head takes up so much space, Hermione's lucky to get her foot in!' Ginny snapped.

Ron stood up and advanced on her, but Fred stopped him.

'Come on, Ron, you know she's right,' he said, grinning.

Mrs Weasley pushed Harry out of the room.

'Sorry, dear, I'll settle this,' she said, slamming the door shut.

Harry left them to it and decided to explore the living room. He looked at the Weasley clock, showing where everyone was. Everyone's hands were turned to "home" (except Mr Weasley's, which was set to "work"). Some of the faces – particularly Ron's, Ginny's and Mrs Weasley's – looked furious. Harry tore his gaze away and walked on, taking a seat on the sofa.

Far in the left corner were Hedwig, and his trunk.

'Hi, Hedwig,' he said, changing his mind and walking towards her. He opened the cage. She immediately flew to his shoulder. He stroked her wings.

'Want to go out for a bit, do you?'

He walked towards the window and opened the latch. Hedwig hooted softly and gratefully, flying out of the window. Just as Harry was shutting it, the kitchen door flew open with a bang.

Harry turned around. Ginny. She didn't look particularly happy or particularly sad, though her eyes looked glassy. She ran upstairs and Ron appeared. He pointed at Harry and opened his mouth.

'I'm not dating her or anything,' Harry said quickly, before Ron could say anything.

Ron lowered his finger and instead banged his fist against the doorpost. Mrs Weasley squeezed herself past Ron and walked towards Harry. She didn't appear as friendly as usual.

'You'll sleep in Ginny's room,' she said softly. She paced away again as quick as she could.

* * *

Thank you DukeBrymin, Last of the Trifecta, yukikiralacus, emmetts gurl 95, Curley Green and Darkangelodd for reviewing! I really appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was not very happy that his trunk was still downstairs. He had to carry his trunk by himself and it _was_ very heavy. After carrying his trunk upstairs, he let go of it to get some rest.

_BANG! _

Harry turned, frightened, and saw his trunk downstairs, open. His things were all over the place.

He swore quite loudly and walked downstairs to pack it up again. Ron appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Merlin's clean laundry! What happened, Harry?' he yelled.

'Well, I just wanted to throw my trunk of the stairs and pack it up again!' Harry yelled back furiously.

'Oh, right. I'll ask mum to take it over to Ginny's …' Ron tailed off, taking the stairs two steps at a time and going into the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley walked over.

'Sorry, Harry, I thought Fred and George were mucking around again, so I didn't respond. It was very unkind to not help you with your trunk,' she said, waving her wand.

The items zoomed back into the trunk and closed with a snap. With another wave of Mrs Weasley's wand, the trunk flew upstairs to Ginny's room and knocked.

'_What_?' Ginny's voice said. When there was no response, Ginny opened the door and the trunk flew into her room. Ginny smacked the door shut again. Harry thanked Mrs Weasley and followed Ron upstairs.

Ron returned to this room. Harry grabbed Hedwig's empty cage (which was still stood on the landing) and knocked on Ginny's door. She opened it noiselessly, but when she saw Harry was the one knocking, she slowly closed the door.

Harry rapped his knuckles on the wood again, patiently.

'Ginny, I don't mean to interrupt,' he said dryly, 'but I've got to sleep here. Plus, you've got my trunk.'

She opened the door and let him in.

Ron had had a point. Ginny's room _was_ a little small. There was one bed, a little desk with a chair, a closet, a bookcase with second-hand Hogwarts books and a mattress (probably for me, thought Harry).

'You don't have to sleep here if you don't want to,' said Ginny. 'I can just drag Hermione over.'

Harry took a seat on the mattress.

'No, this is all right by me,' he said.

'Really?' Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'Fine. Just know I'm allowed to use the bathroom before you.'

'Right,' said Harry.

'_Fine_.' Ginny gathered everything she needed, stormed out of the room, and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and started on his Transfiguration essay. He went to lie with his stomach pressed to the mattress, Self-Inking Quill and piece of parchment at the ready.

'Merlin, 16 inches on the use of human transfiguration,' he complained softly. He grabbed his copy of _Transfiguration: What & How_,by Anne Word, and propped it open, his quill occasionally jotting down things he thought were important.

A quarter of an hour later, Ginny stepped into the room. She was wrapped in a towel, dripping water everywhere. As she closed the door behind her, she nodded at him.

'Your turn,' she said.

'I take morning showers,' Harry responded, without taking his eyes off his essay.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slowly edged towards her closet, right next to Harry.

'I could've known - thaaaaaaaargghhh!'

Ginny slipped over her wet feet and fell on top of Harry. Harry's face hit the parchment with his essay, which was wet from ink, and Ginny's hair was everywhere.

'That -- wasn't really necessary,' Harry said, lifting his head.

'I know that,' said Ginny and she stood up. 'It's because I forgot my flip-flops.'

Her towel had moved and she wrapped it up around herself rather quickly. Harry's eyes caught hers and without a warning, Ginny burst out laughing.

Harry's face was covered in ink; his shirt had wet patches from where she'd landed on him.

'Maybe you should take a shower after all,' said Ginny smugly.

'Smart-aleck,' Harry responded, as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

'You might as well, I need m'room to change,' said Ginny.

'Fine,' said Harry. He grabbed his homework, left the room and crossed the landing, knocking on Ron's door.

* * *

Hey guys! Some people asked why Mrs Weasley is angry with Harry and Ginny and not with Ron and Hermione. That's because Mrs Weasley is just worried about Ginny. Then there's Ron, who is a boy. Everyone is waiting for Ron and Hermione to get into a relationship anyway, right?

And thank you for all your support :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione opened the door.

'Harry, what happened? And why are you wet?' she asked, surprised.

'You don't want to know,' said Harry, while he walked in the room.

Ron was seated on his bed, throwing a ball from one hand to the other. When he saw Harry, he looked away.

'Did you have a fight with her, or something?' he said to the wall.

'Ronald!' Hermione shouted. She grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him over to her. She grabbed her wand and said: 'Tergeo!'

Harry felt his face, it was clean and dry again. 'Thanks,' he mumbled and he took a seat next to Ron.

'Would it be all right if I finished my essay here?' Harry asked him.

'Fine.'

Hermione took a seat next to Harry, too.

'But why are you wet?' she asked.

'I don't want to tell Hermione,' said Harry.

Hermione looked at him with her mouth open. Harry ignored her. The piece of parchment was covered with ink from where he'd fallen on it. He sighed and grabbed a new piece of parchment. He asked Hermione for a new pot of ink and started to re-write his essay. The rest of the evening, he spent with Hermione and Ron.

'Done!' Harry exclaimed gladly. 'Hermione, do you want to check it?'

'You have to do it yourself, Harry,' Hermione shook her head.

' But I'm not sure if I spelled this word correctly,' Harry said, eyes wide with innocence.

'Fine, give it here,' Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his parchment.

While Hermione was checking his essay, Harry tried talking to Ron. 'Why are you mad? I'm not dating her!'

'But you sleep in ONE room! Something could happen, you know!'

'Cut it out, both of you!' shouted Hermione. 'Ron, stop being concerned! They're just friends, right, Harry?'

She gave him back his essay.

'Exactly!' said Harry. Just then, Mrs Weasley barged in.

'It's late, you need to sleep. Harry, you go to --' Mrs Weasley stopped. '-- just go to sleep, all three of you!'

She slammed the door shut as she left.

'Well, goodnight,' said Harry. He grabbed his quill, book and parchment, thanked Hermione and nodded to Ron.

'Goodnight, Harry,' said Hermione, she closed the door.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door.

'Yes?' said Ginny, softly.

Harry opened the door. Ginny was lying in bed with a book.

'Oh, it's you,' she said and she continued reading.

'Yes, it's me,' said Harry, slightly annoyed, closing the door behind him. He threw his things in his trunk and went into the bathroom to change. When he was returned, he was wearing pyjamas. He lay down on the mattress, took off his glasses and reached to put them on Ginny's desk.

About ten minutes later, Ginny blew out the candle she used to read and put her book on her night stand.

'Well, goodnight,' said Harry hopefully.

'Whatever,' said Ginny.

Harry was too tired to retort and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry felt a kick to his leg and opened his eyes. A shape with red hair was walking around in the room. It was early morning, and sunlight streamed in from a gap in the curtains.

'Something wrong?' Harry mumbled, sleepily. He sat up and searched for his glasses. He put them on and saw Ginny walking around, moving her stuff.

'No, nothing's wrong,' said Ginny, without looking up.

'Why did you kick me, then?' Harry raised his eyebrow.

'Huh?' she looked at him.

'Never mind,' said Harry. He started to change.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and continued. Harry went downstairs to have breakfast and Ginny followed him quietly.

At breakfast nobody said a thing, except for Percy. He was talking extensively about his duties for the Ministry.

The following three days were much the same. Ginny avoided talking to him, unless she absolutely had to. Harry had had enough.

* * *

'Ginny?' Harry asked, on the evening of the fourth day.

'What?'

'Are you mad at me?' said Harry. Ginny mumbled something.

Harry stood up and took a seat on her bed. 'Why are you mad at me?' he asked.

Ginny turned around. Harry waited for patiently for her answer .

'It's just ... everyone's mad at us. We're just friends, right? Nobody trusts us. And by the way, you're mad at me too.'

Harry sighed. She _was_ right.

'Gin,' said Harry. 'I do trust you.'

Ginny turned to him. In the dark Harry still could see that she was smiling. 'Thanks, Harry,' she said. 'That's nice.'

Harry bent forward and hugged her. She hugged back.

'Goodnight,' Harry stood up and laid down on his own bed.

'Goodnight, Harry,' said Ginny. Harry thought that he heard some disappointment in her voice, but she didn't say anything else, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Thank you, everyone for the nice reviews! Harry and Ginny are friends again, so don't worry;)


	5. Chapter 5

After this conversation Harry and Ginny were normal to each other, again, but the atmosphere was still the same.

* * *

After breakfast Hermione talked to Harry: 'Hi, is everything well between you and Ginny?'

'Pretty good, why do you ask?' Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 'She's just sad, 'cause nobody trusts us,' said Harry, you could hear the sadness in his voice.

Hermione tapped him on his shoulder and said quite loudly, 'Hi Ron!' Harry turned around and saw Ron.

'Hay, Hermione.' Ron gave a nod to Harry.

'Have you already finished your essay for Transfiguration?' Hermione asked Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

'I'll help you, see you, Harry.' Hermione took Ron upstairs.

Ginny walked out of the kitchen, when she saw Harry she went slightly red.

'Wanna go for a walk?' Harry pointed to the door.

Ginny nodded and walked together with Harry to a bench, where they took a seat.

'I really want to be trusted again,' Ginny said putting her head onto the backs of her hands.

Harry just looked at her. Her eyes were just beautiful, and her hair… Red, shiny, soft…

'Something wrong?' asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head.

'No, er, nothing.' Harry felt warmth in his stomach and looked away.

'You know, Harry…' Ginny said, moving closer to him.

'_Uhum.' _

Harry and Ginny looked up.

Mrs. Weasley stood next to them with wet laundry.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. 'Can't we even talk to each other?'

Mrs. Weasley ignored her and started hanging up the laundry with her wand.

'Harry, could you come over for a sec?'

Harry looked up and saw Hermione's head pointing out of a window.

'Coming,' Harry called, Hermione nodded and took her head inside.

Harry waved at Ginny and went upstairs.

Hermione stood in the hallway, she was _grinning. _

'So, that's what you mean with: 'Everything's well between me and Ginny.' She was grinning even more.

'What?' Harry went red.

'I understand, you don't have to explain it.' Hermione patted his shoulder and went downstairs.

Harry, still red, looked out of the window. Ginny wasn't sitting on the bench anymore.

* * *

Harry felt something big and fluffy on his head. He felt with his hands. It was big and it had a tail.

'Crookshanks,' mumbled Harry. It wasn't pleasant to wake up with a cat on your face. Harry tried to move Crookshanks, but Crookshanks was still asleep and wouldn't move.

Harry groaned.

'Get of!' he shouted. Crookshanks woke up, hissed and jumped on Ginny.

'Ow!'

Harry swept the hairs of his face.

'Sorry, Gin, I'll get him off.' Harry put on his glasses and lifted Crookshanks up.

'Go to Hermione, or something,' said Harry, while putting Crookshanks in front of the door. Crookshanks put his tail up and walked away.

'What was that?' said Ginny, sleepy.

'Crookshanks was lying on my head; does my face look like a pillow?' Harry pointed at his face. Ginny laughed and so did Harry.

They were both blushing.

Mrs. Weasley came in with their laundry.

'Good, you're awake,' she said with a half smile. 'Here's your laundry.' She put one half of the clothes on Ginny's bed and one half on Harry's.

'Breakfast is ready. Would you come downstairs?' she asked, pointing to the door.

'First, I'm going to brush my hair, it's a mess,' Ginny said, brushing her hair with her fingers. She went to the bathroom and Mrs. Weasley left the room, too.

Hermione came in, rubbing in her eyes. Her hair was even messier.

'Have you seen Crookshanks?' she said, gaping.

'Yeah, he was lying on my head, apparently my head looks like a pillow to him,' Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione didn't laugh like Ginny did, but looked quite angry.

'He's not allowed to do that!' she said, walking out of the room. 'Bad Crookshanks!' she mumbled after that.

Harry looked at his laundry. He knelt and started to sort it out. Something was missing… His favourite blue shirt.

_Maybe Ginny knows…_ he thought. _I'd better ask her._ Or maybe he'll just go to see her.

He walked to the bathroom and saw that the door was open so he walked in.

'Ginny?' he said.

Ginny, who was brushing her hair, turned around so fast, that she hit Harry with her brush on his cheek.

'I'm sorry!' she said looking at his cheek. 'Are you all right?'

Harry rubbed his red cheek. 'Yeah, it's okay. Have you seen my blue shirt?'

Ginny gaped at him. _Okay, that was really a stupid question,_ Harry thought.

'No, I haven't, go see mum.' Ginny started brushing her hair again.

'Ginny?' Harry felt that his face went scarlet. His heart was beating very fast.

Ginny put her brush down at looked at him with a 'Hm?'

Harry walked towards her, his heart beating even more. He looked in her chocolate-brown eyes and let his fingers through her hair. 'You know,' he said. 'Your hair is really soft after you've brushed it.'

Ginny's cheeks went red. 'You think so?' she asked with al little voice.

Harry nodded. He bent forward and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Another chapter(: Sorry it took so long…

Special thanks to **LisaT** for being my beta reader! Thank you! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Yaaay! Finally! The last chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to my lovely sister :D Love you!

_He bent forw__ard and placed his lips on hers…_

He felt that Ginny was kissing him back, he could stand here forever. Harry pulled back, and when he saw that Ginny was turning red, he smiled. Ginny gave him a kiss on the still injured cheek.

'Maybe it'll help,' Ginny said with a smile and went out of the bathroom. Harry felt his cheek turn warm and started trying to comb his messy hair. Ron came walking in, his eyes still closed.

'Morning,' Ron mumbled. Harry gave him a nod. 'You know, there's nothing between you and Ginny.' Harry stopped with combing his hair and looked at him. 'The whole time I thought… there was something…' Ron smiled eventually. Harry felt his guilt grow with every word.

'Ron…' Harry started. Suddenly, Ginny came walking in.

'Ginny! This is a bathroom, maybe I'm on the loo! Knock!' Ron called.

'Ever thought of locking the door, then?' Ginny answered dryly. She looked at Harry and went red. 'I was looking for my hair band…' she said nervously. Harry looked at her.

'You weren't, were you?' Harry said softly. Ginny looked away. Ron pulled up an eyebrow.

'What's going on?' he asked Harry.

'Ron…' Harry pointed at himself and Ginny. 'We--'

'I knew it,' Ron interrupted. 'You just couldn't leave, could you?' Harry could see that Ron was looking for words. Ron however remained silent and walked out of the bathroom.

'I had to say it, Ginny,' Harry looked at Ginny and took a deep breath. 'I thought he was going to kill me.'

'I think we have to go downstairs, anyway. I don't think my brother can hold his tongue,' Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand.

---

When Ginny and Harry entered the kitchen, everyone was eating and nobody looked up when they took their seats. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry and Ginny their breakfast and sat down.

_Okay, they really are mad… _Harry thought. He felt his guilt grow again. When everyone had finished their breakfast, nobody said a word. Harry looked at Ginny, who suddenly stood up with her hands on the table.

'Okay, that's it!'

'Sit down, Ginevra!' snarled Mrs. Weasley.

'No,' Ginny answered. 'Explain why you're not saying anything.' Ron stood up. 'Is it really that bad?' Ginny asked.

'You're my sister…' Ron started.

'You just won't let me, do you? It's my life!' Ginny screamed.

'It is my job as an elder brother to protect my sister!' Ron protested.

'Oh, come on! Do you think Harry will put a knife on my throat?'

'No, but…'

'So, what's your point?'

Mrs. Weasley stood up and sighed. 'I am afraid that you cannot stop real love,' she said. 'If they really like each other, we cannot stop them from doing so.' Ginny and Ron sat down.

'Fine, then,' Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from everyone.

'By the way, Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said. 'I still need to wash your blue T-shirt.' Harry smiled at her.

He reached for Ginny's hand under the table and whispered, 'I really like you.'

'And I really like you,' Ginny said with a smile.


	7. Author's note

Hello peeps!

I hope you all had lots of fun during the holidays!  
Thank you all so much for reviewing and loving this story :) I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, a lot of you requested it=D. I would love to and ideas are already popping into my head, hehe.

Again, thank you so much and have a wonderful year at school.

~cutepiglet

Ginny: Don't you dare let me fall on Harry wrapped in a towel again!

Harry: Yeah, "That…wasn't really necessary."  
Ginny: Shut up.


End file.
